


Paradise Here

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Nightmares, at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: Tasha and Deanna are on vacation. (They deserve it).Obviously an AU where Tasha never died.





	Paradise Here

_ Black tar drips from her fingers and she stands ankle deep in a river of teeth. Tasha stands away from her, grinning an unnatural grin.  _

_ “Help me!” she pleads. Tasha’s mouth stretches abnormally wide. A feral gleam dances in her eyes. Then her skin melts away and her bones clatter to the ground.  _

One of the suns has already gone down when Deanna opens her eyes, and the other is following close behind, casting deep red and orange lights over the deserted poolside. 

She pushes her sunglasses up, rubbing the imprints they left on the bridge of her nose, and sits up slowly. Her bones pop as they slide back into place and she shudders slightly, remembering the noise that Tasha’s bones made as they fell. 

_ No, _ she has to remind herself.  _ Not Tasha’s. _

She peers around for the telltale black and green of Tasha’s swimming getup and spots her over by the bar, chatting with a pair of Human men and drinking what looks like a martini. 

Deanna rises slowly and makes her way over to Tasha and her newfound friends.

“Hello,” she says, dragging one of the swiveling chairs around into the little circle and sitting. “Who are you?”

“I’m Bobby,” one of them supplies. “This is Giles.”

Giles jiggles a hand in the air. The two of them radiate friendliness and drunkenness. 

“Tasha, darling, you’ve barely spoken to anyone since you got here and now you’re friends with two drunk men?” Deanna inclines her head to Tasha’s new buddies. “I’m Deanna.”

“You’re Betazoid,” says Bobby, tipping the rest of his pink drink into his mouth.

“I am,” she says, surprised. “Did my eyes give it away?”

Bobby laughs and flags down the bartender. “Actually, Tasha was telling us all about you you. You’ve has some adventures together, huh?”

Deanna orders herself a chocolate mudslide and lets the chatter wash over her. Tasha is uncertain and out of her element, but as the night wears on and she drinks more, she unwinds. It’s nice to see and feel her so happy. She pledges that she’ll take her girlfriend to the boutique at the hotel tomorrow. 

Their two new friends are on vacation, they learn. They work as archaeologists together. Bobby boasts, “I’ve had findings featured in the Vulcan Museum of Archaeology,” throwing an arm around his husband. “That’s how we met. Giles told me off for mislabeling something, and he’s been correcting my mistakes even since.”

Giles launches into sign language. Deanna picks up what she can, having taken many classes in the many different forms of sign language. She can’t understand much, but the gestures are vulgar and he radiates good-natured playfulness, so she gathers the meaning easily.

Bobby just laughs and doesn’t translate, so Deanna knows she’s understood right. 

Tasha stretches, sighs, and drapes her arm over Deanna’s shoulders. She presses into her girlfriend, feeling the muscles and soft skin against her. Tasha starts to glow with soft romance; it seeps into Deanna and makes her feel pink all over. Her nap should have refreshed her, but all she can feel now is sleepy warmth and affection. She yawns.

“I’m boring you,” says Bobby guiltily, setting down his empty glass.

Deanna shakes her head, stifling another yawn. “No, not at all. I just haven’t been sleeping well.”

“I’ve felt you not sleeping well,” Tasha says unexpectedly. “I thought you were wearing boots in bed, you kicked me so hard.”

“Did I kick you?” Mortification rises. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Tasha kisses her cheek and Deanna knows the alcohol has taken all her usual inhibitions. “I know you have those dreams sometime.” She whispers. “Do you want to go back to our room?”

Deanna nods, and that’s all Tasha needs. They stand, make their goodbyes to the noew extremely drunk couple, and go back to their hotel, to sleep and hopefully not to dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are a writer's best friend!


End file.
